Sacrifices
by SeungLee
Summary: A short story about Ryu Hayabusa and decisions he must make to once again save the world, Ayane must decide her life or or someone else's...set after Ninja Gaiden time frame AyaneRyu
1. Chapter One

**Sacrifices…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters from Ninja Gaiden nor from Dead or Alive. This is a story meant for only a story…

Story takes palce after the Ninja Gaiden time line, since there wasn't a section for this and Ryu and Ayane are characters for DOA as well, I figured it would fit here. This is a short story that I had co-written with someone and she prefers to be mentioned as a ghost writer. So enjoy...Kasumi is also mentioned in this story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter One**

Ayane sat silently in her spot as she watched over two young woman that have learned to patch up their lives. Rachel and Alma had slowly began piecing up their relationship as twins, though it was kind of a long ride for the two but they were able to pick up the pieces and move on. Ayane felt envious as she knew that Rachel had feelings for Ryu Hayabusa, and it bothered her…and maybe that is why in some strange way she watched over the two girls. Was it because she didn't want Ryu to be hurt…so she protects over Rachel and her sister?

Ayane sighed heavily as she noticed the regular visit from Ryu and quickly made her way away from the scene. She didn't want to see what the two would talk about, it already hurt her that he might think more of Rachel than her. But she had no control over that, she grew up not being loved…why it would it start now.

No that wasn't true…one man loved her like his daughter, and he was gone as well. She shed one tear and continued to walk away. She would not turn back to see the scene between the two and walked away from everything. If it meant the two could be happy, let it be…she was going to be the way she is now and not back away from her decision. She was strong…yet free to fly like a butterfly to wherever she needed. However her retreating back was seen by one person, Alma.

However Alma did not say anything, she had caught Ayane several times watching over them. She even had provided some food and other items when the two were out. Even though they were preparing to go get more items for their home it would not be necessary for them to do anything. She always wondered what was the reason for the girl to watch over them, for their fight with the fiends were over and yet there she was. Then she looked over at the masked Ninja and wondered if he was the reason.

"Alma…" Rachel called to her sister. Alma turned around to see Rachel and Ryu both looking at her. Alma then walked back into the house, Ryu dropped by from time to time to check up on them. He would have a relative nice conversation with them…mostly just updates of small fiend activities but it was so small that it was not worth mentioning.

"So how are things Ryu," Rachel looked longingly over at the green eyed ninja. Ryu removed his masked and Alma had to mean he was quite handsome. She began cooking; she was always the better cook than Rachel.

"Just small fiend activity left over from whole incident," Ryu said simply. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I see," Rachel said simply and looked down at her plate as Alma served it to them. Rachel said her thanks as did Ryu. "Anything new?"

"No," Ryu said flatly and Ryu quietly began to eat and Alma smiled.

"Ummm…Ryu," Alma asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Ryu looked up at Rachel's twin. They looked the same in every way except their hair length. Rachel had longer hair and Alma had shorter length, which made it easier on him to tell them apart.

"Do you keep in touch with any other Ninja Clans?" Alma asked as she took her seat and Rachel and Ryu looked at her curiously.

"I do have a childhood friend from another clan that I keep in touch with, if that is what you mean?" Ryu looked at her with a questioning face. He could not phantom a reason why she would ask something like that.

"Oh really, is that normal in that kind of world?" Alma asked with wondering eyes.

"If the clans are on friendly terms, everyone has their own code but his clan and mine were always at peace," Ryu said simply.

"Alma what are you trying to get at?" Rachel asked as she took a bite of her dinner.

"I've seen this one figure, dressed either in purple or black…" Alma didn't have to finish her sentence when Ryu already named the girl. Though she did not know what the girl's name was but what can you do.

"Ayane," Ryu asked interrupting the girl but no surprise in his voice. Ayane was always traveling around for assignments; it would be no surprise if she had seen her during one of her missions. "Ayane…I haven't seen much since the whole incident with the dragon blade. She probably has been here for missions of some sort."

"Probably, she's a very pretty girl from what I could see," Alma said simply with a smile. "I just wanted to know if you knew her."

"When did you see her?" Rachel asked wondering what Ayane would be doing in the city for more than just missions. She knew there was something that her sister wasn't telling. She could tell, after all she grew up with her sister all of her life. It wasn't hard to tell that she was keeping something or not telling something to the table.

"I saw today actually," Alma said and that is what caught Ryu's attention.

"What do you mean today?" Ryu asked quickly. "She doesn't have an assignment that I heard of."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I spoke with the leader of the clan, Ayane does have any assignment recently," Ryu said simply. "Why would she even be in the city…"

"She must have her reasons," Alma said simply as she looked out the window. The sun was setting and she smiled. She enjoyed staring in the sunset…it meant one day was over and she had lived to see another day.

"It doesn't make sense, Ayane doesn't do anything unless she has a reason to," Ryu said simply to himself but then forgot about it. Alma was right, she had to have her reasons but what they were they were not of his concern. He stood up, "Thank you for dinner, I must be off now."

"Be safe," Rachel said but the longing her eyes were seen. Ryu waved and took his leave as Alma smiled at her sister.

"You have fallen hard," Alma said simply as she began cleaning up the table. Rachel followed suit as she gave her sister a dirty look.

"I have not!"

"Oh yes you have," Alma laughed at the fact her sister was trying to deny it. "It is written all over your face."

"Am I wrong to feel this way," Rachel asked and Alma shook her head no.

"You've done enough for me, I'm pretty much living a normal life again," Alma said with a smile. "I still have memories of being a friend but they don't bother me as much as I am starting to live a normal life."

"I'm glad," Rachel said with a smile. Then she sighed, "It's hard to have feelings for man that is so distant."

"Remember that he lost his whole village and now he is rebuilding his life back together too," Alma said simply with a sigh. "Give him time, you never know he might have feelings for you too."

"I guess you're right," Rachel said simply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

However Else Where…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ayane noticed a certain cave that she had never noticed before. She quickly made her way over to it but felt such an evil presence that she had to back away. She did not know what was this feeling and quickly made her away as far away from that cave. Little did she know that it would be the end of all man kind if it is not stopped, though the dark dragon blade has been broken the dark dragon had reawakened from his deep slumber. He was waiting for perfect opportunity for his revenge for his fallen kin.

He looked over at the retreating figure and smirked to himself. What many people didn't realize is that dragons are telepathic and can sense some of your deepest thoughts or in their case fear. He read into poor Ayane's soul and saw the hardships of the girl's life. She would a perfect prey for the one who wielded the dragon sword. He would pay for his family's role in watching the blade and not remembering it the way it should have been.

He was the last one alive and was going to make sure that the whole dragon kin would remembered for all times. He would not die until the time came that he would either destroy Ryu Hayabusa or he would destroy them. He then reached out with his tail and gripped the young woman. He sensed there would be another he would be bale to bait, that way the young man would have to decide which girl he is willing to save and which he is willing to give up for his personal power.

Ayane tried to fight her way out of it but only struggled in the grasp of the Dragon and slowly she was at a loss of air. Ayane feel into a deep sleep also thanks to the Dragon's power as he pulled her into a cave. He would for the time being feed off of her life energy and let her soul wander in purgatory to never really be alive nor dead. He was going to enjoy the fact that the young protector would but stuck in a hard decision.

"Ah yes, this girl has a great amount of energy to let me be able to move again," he chuckled to himself as he began draining Ayane's life force. Also he was starting to build a seed of doubt within Ayane's heart to make her more willing to give up her life to him. He was going to enjoy this…she was his perfect prey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alma had noticed for the past few days there were no signs of Ayane but felt something that was not normal. She knew Rachel felt it too, it wasn't a fiend but a source of great evil. The aura felt a need for revenge and would willingly do whatever for it. She knew that Rachel still did not know that Ayane came to see them almost everyday and their normal supply of surprise food had not come for several days. Alma began to worry and would address it to Ryu when he would come visit, whenever it may be.

"I don't like this…" Alma said simply as she looked out from their home. Something just felt amiss, "I think something terrible is going to happen."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. "I know there is a dark aura around us as of late, but…"

"Rachel, it's something not right about this air…Ayane hasn't returned in several days," Alma said simply and Rachel looked at her sister curiously.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Ayane usually watches over us and she has yet to return to her normal spot," Alma said simply. "I think something is terribly wrong."

"Are you trying to tell me that girl has been watching over us?" Rachel said simply and looked at her sister, "You never told me, why?"

"I didn't think much of it, but now I worry because she hasn't returned," Alma said flatly as she looked over to the horizon. "I think we should tell Ryu that something is amiss and if he already knows than about the girl."

"What about the girl," a voice asked from above the twins looked up to see Ayane. Alma smiled in relief but then noticed that Ayane's eyes were not the same. There was something different but Ryu had showed up at the same time. He noticed the change but said nothing about it. Ayane came down from the roof and landed on her feet like a cat. Ryu and the twins just watched in surprise.

"I had heard from Kasumi that you went missing," Ryu said simply. "Your clan is very worried about you, where have you been for the past several days?"

Ayane let out a synical laugh and then they saw her dark eyes. They were completely black and no sign of life. Alma knew that something terrible she felt was a part of Ayane's transformation. Ayane took slow steps forward and her voice also changed…no longer did it sound like Ayane it was a deep voice, evil…pure evil.

"Ryu Hayabusa…are you worried about me?" Ayane or whoever it was said. "What do you care, this body means nothing to you. She is just some little girl to you isn't she?"

"What do you mean?" Ryu asked as his eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"You destroyed the dark dragon blade, but at the same time you freed my darken soul from a deep slumber, I need more life energy and this body did just that," Ayane took a step forward and grabbed Rachel's arm. Ryu took a defense stance and looked ready to attack her if need be, "You do care for this girl. So I was correct, you love her and not the purple one. If you want her…come get her."

In dark smoke did Ayane and Rachel fade away, Alma called after her sister as Ryu cursed. He didn't know what was wrong with Ayane she would pay for insolence. She was not herself and he knew that much, but could she just be in a jealous raid? Or did it have to do something with the dark dragon blade? He wondered if the old man that he ran into knew anything about the dark dragon blade and if it was used for any other purpose? Ryu turned to Alma…

"You stay safe," Ryu said simply and then Kasumi appeared before him. "Kasumi will watch over you."

"Master Ryu…please bring Ayane back," Kasumi pleaded. "I know that she and I don't have the greatest relationship but…that is not her to act that coldly to people."

"I'll do what I can," Ryu said as he went off.

Alma looked over at Kasumi and offered her into the house. Ryu saw that as even made his way faster when he noticed a large body, it was scale like a snake and yet it seemed different. Then he realized it was a dragon body, but all the dragons were to be gone…He quickly made his way over to find the old man. He was going to ask a few questions and hopefully have something settled. As he sped his way through the city he was seeing people collapsing on the ground. Then he found the shop and quickly entered.

"What brings you to my shop," the elder man said as he looked to see a familiar face. "Strange events are happening are they not?"

"Do you know about anything of the dark dragon blade being able to awake something if broken," Ryu said simply as he handed the old man to blacksmith a few small weapons of his.

"Legend has it a dark dragon, the sole survivor was put into eternal sleep as long as the blade was whole…the dragon never be awakened, whether it was evil or good." The old man began working on the weapons as Ryu took a look around the store. "The dragon was the most powerful with mind controlling powers, he would usually find a host human body so he could walk around the city. But to have the host means he or she must be willing…that is also do to his mind powers…they make the host willing to give up their souls."

"What do you mean," Ryu asked getting interested. _Why would he use Ayane or is he just really after Rachel?_

"He will enter the one he wants as a host mind and make their most unwanted fears come to life and make them want to die. They usually end up giving up their souls to be in purgatory…more like not living nor dead." He paused and looked up, "Usually the one he finds is a one who has lived a harsh life or had too many bad experiences. The ones that feel they have nothing left to live for…no chance of having their greatest desire…"

Ryu then realized that Ayane and Rachel were both perfect targets. But would they really concede to the powers of the dragon, "Are the powers really that strong?"

"Yes, it can consume the person completely and their soul lost for all the time, once the soul is removed…till the next sunrise do you have to return the body, the soul is always pushed out during the night hours," he said as he handed Ryu's weapons back. "I assume he is powerful enough to move but if he has yet taken a host…then there is still hope. The dragon must be slain."

Ryu nodded and left the room. Ayane and Rachel were both in danger, but who was he going to choose as his host? Ayane was already possessed but not taken over…since the body was still seen in the sky. He quickly sped off into the distance…night has yet to fall over the city. He went as fast as he could. But then who could he save and if there is a chance would he be able to save both or would he lose one? Ryu shook his head and went off. He would save them both…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well...here is the first chapter...see you next time...


	2. Chapter Two

**Sacrifices…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters from Ninja Gaiden nor from Dead or Alive. This is a story meant for only a story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Two**

Rachel looked around her surroundings but it was nothing but a vast space. She looked over at Ayane and she stood there like a statue, she had no life. She was most definitely not her self but where did her whole being go? Rachel then saw a black smoke come out of her body and the dragon…rather large dragon taking up the space of the area they were at. Ayane then collapsed to the ground and she was barely breathing but her eyes were back to their color and she worn out.

"Ayane," Rachel whispered and she was losing her life.

"Stupid wench…you still fight me! Either way, you are more powerful than that blonde wench…I will have you one way or other!" The dragon shouted as he zapped Ayane's body with lightening. Rachel had to turn her head due to the light but Ayane would not scream. Then she was thrown into the cell with Rachel. Rachel quickly went over to Ayane as she was struggling to breathe.

"I….I …. Will not….be…part of…." Ayane struggled to talk but the dragon just laughed at the attempt of the girl. He didn't know what was going to happen but it was one of those things that made Rachel cringe.

"What do you have to live for?" The dragon asked darkly. "The man you love is apparently in love with the blonde wench, the only one that loved you is dead…your foster father. You're alone and everyone that you have ever trusted as turned against you? Why do you watch over the blonde one and her twin? It only causes you pain?"

Rachel now knew that Alma was not lying when she said that Ayane was looking over them. Rachel then began nursing Ayane with a few healing ointments but knew if her soul was being sucked away from her, then there wasn't much she could do. Ayane's spirit was being broken and there was not much she could do about it. Rachel then began to feel a little guilty about her feelings for Ryu when Ayane was willing to go to great lengths to watch over her and Alma.

"It's going to be alright, Ayane…" Rachel said simply as she watched over the girl as she prayed that Ryu and the others could hurry up. She knew that Ayane did not have much time. She looked over at the dragon as he was apparently watching over the city to only cause terror with strange events. He had control of the elements and was making sure that the world knew his wrath. He was going to see that if he were to live that he would be the ultimate ruler and if he were to die…that he had left his mark.

"Well at least one of you is alive, I though because your blood was made a certain way that you would a better host but I was incorrect, your life has not been as harsh as this young one," the dragon said as he looked over at the girls. "If all goes according to plan than I will have my revenge against the whole Hayabusa clan…and their lineage but most of them are gone. Don't you think it is ironic?"

"How so," Rachel asked as Ayane looked over at the dragon weakly.

"Ryu Hayabusa is the last one left and I am also the last one left," the dragon smirked or at least what one could guess it was. "Now the one woman the loves him will die while the other one that loves him will live. It's beautiful…"

"You're sick," Rachel shouted.

"It doesn't matter…Oh there are more guests, I think I'm going to push the show earlier," the dragon took them in a mystical sphere. They appeared in front of Ryu and the others.

"RACHEL!" Alma shouted and Ryu turned to see that Alma and Kasumi had followed after him. He wondered why all the women in his life never listen to his advice. Then his eyes quickly fell back on the dragon as he laughed in a cruel manner.

"You pathetic humans," the dragon said with a laugh. The military was trying to take him down but it was no avail. The dragon and his mystical powers were able to deflect all of the missiles and bullets. "Now…young Hayabusa…which woman will you choose?"

"Stop these games, you're fight is with me and not with either of them," Ryu shouted.

"Yes, but I need a host…being rather large is not very convenient to see the people that I will rule over for the next thousand years!"

"You will not have either Ayane or Rachel…" Alma shouted but she knew that her weapons would be of no use.

While the arguments between the groups continued, Ayane used the last of her energy to open a hole. Rachel was too engrossed in the activities before her that she never saw what came next. Ayane pushed Rachel out of the hole. Rachel looked at the girl in surprised as she collapsed inside of the sphere and closed up quickly. The dragon was surprised at the turn of events but it worked slightly in favor.

Ryu caught Rachel and during the whole event Ayane was struggling to get up. Ayane looked down and shed tears, she was tired and worn. She no longer had the strength to fight. She then looked up to the dragon, "If you want to take my body, then do so…"

The dragon smiled, "Ryu Hayabusa…I'll wait your arrival by sunset tomorrow so you may watch this wondrous occasion. I have for the first time, I have a willingly host with out the full use of my powers."

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted minus Ryu as he looked up at Ayane. It felt even though he was such a far distance away he could see deep within her eyes. She had suffered and was tired, her fighting spirit was taken away and there was not much for her to push forward. He had broken her and he wanted to know how and why she would.

"It's a shame Hayabusa, this girl loves you so much that she is willing to sacrifice herself so you could be with the blonde wench," the dragon said as he slowly ascended to the sky. "I guess what I said was true…the only one that loved her was the one that is now dead. Poor girl, even you were cold to her…so she is willing to give up her life. How sad…you have some one who loved you dearly that will no longer be alive."

The dragon faded from the sight as Rachel was set back on her feet. Ryu stared up to the sky in disbelief but would not let his emotions show. Kasumi looked over at Ryu, she and Ayane never gotten along but for her to die that way was not acceptable. Kasumi was a runaway yes but she was not a person to give up on someone else regardless of the relationship. Everyone deserved life, the only time she had to take someone's life it was in self defense. Alma hugged her sister and was saying how relieved she was alive.

"Ryu…are you going to go after her?" Rachel asked as she looked down at the ground.

"I need to defeat the dragon," Ryu said simply and began walking away from the group.

"Do you have any feelings for her?" Alma asked, she was tired of his cold and distant nature. "She just gave up her life so that Rachel would live and that you didn't have to make a hard decision on who to save?"

"Alma…" Kasumi said softly. "If the dragon takes Ayane's body then Ayane would no longer live. He must destroy the dragon by killing the host body, and once her soul returns to her body only can we try to bring her to life."

"She would still die no matter the result," Ryu said simply. "Ayane's fighting spirit is no longer there, she has lost her will to live."

"So you are going to throw her life away?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"You all stay here," Ryu said as he vanished in a stream of light. The three women all looked at each other in sorrow. Ayane was still young and now her life was going to be cut short and there was nothing to be sad. The three girls could only wait until Ryu returned with Ayane's body for a proper burial. They would return to Rachel and Alma's home. Rachel knew that her feelings for Ryu were no where near the lengths of Ayane's. She was willing to sacrifice anything for him, for a brief moment she knew her heart and thoughts.

Life was not easy for the lavender ninja, she had a difficult life. Ayane was no where comfortable and her life style was not an easy one either. She had grown up with really the feeling of her foster father only being the one who loved her. She was treated as cheap trash and never wanted made Rachel sad at the thought. She deserved someone but she didn't think Ryu would be the one to do it. If she could live a little longer maybe someone would love her as much as she is capable of loving another person.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Twelve hours later…approaching sun set

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dragon waited patiently for Ryu's arrival he had already began the ceremony. Ayane was dressed in a lavender gown to match her hair and he smirked in a ceremony. She was a beautiful young woman and it was a shame that she lived such a terrible life. He began sucking more of her life force out of her body and her emotions that she buried deep within were now on the surface. She cried freely as her life was coming to an end, but as long as Ryu could be happy with Rachel she would gladly let her body die at the hands of the one man she cared for deeply.

"Soon it will be over," the dragon said simply as he did whole process slowly. The butterfly's wings were being clipped, she would no longer live as a free spirit but a wandering soul that is only able to watch her own body do destruction. She would be lost but at least she could at least watch over her clan in a distant way.

"Tomorrow night I will have your body," the dragon said simply as he still drained her energy. "Then the world can be mine!"

Ayane's strength was leaving her and her body felt as if it were no longer hers. She felt as she was floating away and one of the last images in her mind was Ryu's green eyes. She shed a few more tears as she feel into a deep slumber that would not be awaken by her but the dragon in her body. This was surely her last day on earth…she would be the sacrifice that Ryu could be happy. She knew that in order to save the world from utter destruction he must destroy her body…at least she could no longer be hurt. She would be some what free. If he killed her body she would be able to be free from the purgatory as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryu raced through all the places he could think of where the dragon was at. If he didn't hurry the dragon was take Ayane's body fully and he would have to actually kill her body to save her. The idea did not sit well with him, when he went against Murai he wanted the evil but Ayane…she was giving up her life so that he could be happy with Rachel? Where did she get the idea that he had feelings beyond friendship for the girl? He quickly raced and then remembers the dragon went into the sky. He wondered if he went into another realm and if he needed to follow in that way.

He quickly used his ninja skills to teleport him to a vast area. He looked around and he heard laughter…he turned to see Ayane alone on some kind of alter and quickly made his way over. Ryu then was shocked and realized there was a barrier, he tried everything to get through but he could not. The barrier was not going to let him enter and then he saw the dragon appear.

"Ryu, it is not yet sunset and somehow you arrived early?" the dragon said simply as he floated around the area. "Are you eager to see this girl die?"

"I'm eager to slay you so that some order can be restored," Ryu said simply. "Let Ayane go…"

"No, that would be too easy for you to slay me in this form. Hence the barrier is up to make sure you do not interfere. I will fight you once I have possession of this body, my host is a lovely girl don't you think?" His clam gently went over her body and Ryu growled. He was going to force him to fight Ayane… "I will have all of her abilities and knowledge of her battles. I will become Ayane in that sense…but her body will be mine."

"You are a monster…" Ryu said simply.

"Are you ready to see it, I can always make sunset come sooner…" the dragon then sped up time and sure enough sunset had arrived. Ryu looked in horror at the scene as the dragon laughed. "At last…her life force is MINE!"

"NO!" Ryu shouted as the dragon forced his way inside of Ayane's body. There was a long pregnant silence as Ayane's body stayed still for some time. Then when it moved all his hope was gone as her eyes were black and not her usual crimson. Ayane's voice was there but it was not Ayane…he would have to kill her in order to save the world. Ryu drew his sword and Ayane looked at him…_that is not Ayane…Ayane is gone…_

The barrier lifted and a mystical sword appeared in the hands of Ayane and Ryu prepared for a battle. He had to remind himself it was not Ayane…and it was harder than he expect since it was her body he was staring at. "Come Hayabusa…let us see which lineage will live today, my kin's or your's…"

"As you wish," Ryu charged as the battle began. The outcome would be no matter what it was, someone's death.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

thank to those that reviewed the first chapter. sorry that it took a little while to post this but the one that wishes to be referred as a unnamed author wanted to make a few changes before uploading it. for those waiting for my other DOA story...well i'm having a huge writer's block and it's taking longer to formulate what i want onto the page. so be patient and thank you for the reviews...see you next chapter...

SeungLee  



	3. Chapter Three

**Sacrifices…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters from Ninja Gaiden nor from Dead or Alive. This is a story meant for only a story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Three**

The battle had lasted for only several moments and there were large amounts of cuts on both opponents. However _Ayane's_ body was being healed by the power of the dragon. Ryu was running out of options…_Ayane_ was an agile fighter and that was causing Ryu to be one step behind. He felt another cut in his back and saw the evil smirk on _Ayane's_ face. She was gone and then he saw a figure behind _Ayane's_ body…it was Ayane's soul. Or was he hallucinating?

"Your battle is with me!" The darken _Ayane's_ voice shouted as Ryu blocked the attacked and then he remembered…_you would only have till sunrise to return the person's soul to their body. _

Once the dragon entered a host he could easily be killed and the original soul could return. But it would be cutting it close, he would have to slay _Ayane's_ body and have it close to near death. Once the dragon fled from the body he would be weak since he depends on the life energy of the body, he would be an easy target. He had to distract him somehow…

"What is the matter Ryu, you were fighting oh so well…are you tired!" _Ayane_ tried to stab him but Ryu was able maneuver out of the way. "Are you feeling guilty because she was in love with you?"

"What would you know, you are not Ayane!" Ryu tried to make another stab but _Ayane_ was able to move out of the way. Ryu just looked as if he was defeated and yet he wasn't. No, he refused to give up. "Ayane is a lot stronger than what you are trying to do to her!"

"She was willing to sacrifice everything for your happiness…she even watched over those two girls and yet all you could was ignore the girl, you were cold…" _Ayane _laughed evilly. "You gave signs that you cared more for the blonde sisters than you did for the girl in the shadow."

"That is not true!" Ryu pushed for another attack to only get hit by a beam of light. "Ayane was a valued ally and a strong ninja."

"That is all she will ever be to you?" _Ayane_ asked with a smirk. "Then I should be the first to say such a shame, she loved you dearly. At least she can live on in purgatory to never reach a new plain of existence."

"You beast!" Ryu was punched across the face. Ryu had to kneel and try to regain some of his stance. "What is it about Ayane that makes her so perfect for you?"

"She has such negative energy about her that made her easy to coy into my trap, though I have to admit when I entered her body I found out why she let me in…" _Ayane_ had caught Ryu's attention. "You see…since she believed you loved that girl Rachel that it would be easier for you to kill her. She felt as if she had nothing to live for…no one truly loved her. When she saw you in relief when you caught Rachel she knew she had made the right decision. She knew that she did maybe one good thing in her life, made you happy…"

"What…" Ryu said in disbelief. _Why would Ayane even think that? That her life was less valued than Rachel's? Then again…she has lived a cold life from basically everyone around her…_

"Yes, Ryu…she was always treated coldly even by you, what else did she have to hope for?"

Ryu looked angrily at the figure before him, he was finding out the truth from another source and if he had only known in advance. He didn't like the idea of being put on a guilt trip especially by his enemy. However their battle would soon be decided, if Ayane would live or be stuck forever in limbo. Ryu was running out of time, he had to look for an opening for Ayane's sake but then his world went white.

"What are you waiting for…" Ryu's eyes opened wide it was Ayane's voice. The real Ayane's…Ryu looked around and there she was. Standing in front of her own body and he was surprised that she was able to hold back the dragon in her own body. "I can't hold him for long…just do it!"

"But Ayane…"

"If you thought you could save me by sun rise forget it…the sun is rising slowly, just kill me!" Ayane shouted, "Just do it! I can't hold him for much longer…"

"But Ayane!" Ryu shouted as Ayane cried out as she began to struggle against the dragon. He was apparently upset that Ayane's soul was still present in the abyss they were in. Ryu looked confused on why Ayane would do this now. "I promised Kasumi I'd bring you back…" He didn't really say it to Kasumi but more or less the thought was there.

"Kasumi and I are enemies…I don't care what she thinks! Just kill my body!" Ayane said as she was losing her power over the dragon. "DO IT!"

Ryu then shoved his sword through Ayane's heart but little did he know that it was just her soul and that he punctured the arm. The dragon was able to move out of the way in time and the smirk on the face and Ryu growled in frustration. Ayane was right the sun was beginning to rise and he had no time life. He then was caught in the grasps of the dragon but of course Ayane's body. Knife was held at his neck, "Any last wishes?"

"Yeah one," Ryu said simply as he stabbed the body in the stomach. Ayane's body knelt over in pain and Ryu held his sword above Ayane's head. The dragon quickly came out of the body and left. Ryu cursed, but he knew he was weak and then knelt down. He touched Ayane's face and saw that her soul had reentered her body. There was a trail of blood by the side of her mouth and Ryu could not believe it he had failed to protect her.

There she was in his arms now as her eyes slowly fluttered open and he then noticed they were in some field. Ryu heard a gasp from Ayane and looked down at the girl. She was dying…there was no denying it now…she was fading from him and for some reason it hurt deeply. He failed in saving the girl and the dragon though weakened had gotten away. He still had a dragon to chase but he couldn't leave Ayane the way she was.

"Leave….me…" Ayane managed to whisper out. "I'm…dying…go on and….finish…"

"Don't talk like that," Ryu commanded and Ayane laughed but only to cough up more blood.

"I'm tired…and…you have…a mission," Ayane lifted her hand up and handed him one of the tools she used to help send him messages when they were fighting the fiends. Ryu took it and looked down to noticed she really couldn't see any more.

"Ayane…" Ryu said softly…for the first time he had called her name in such a tender notion. At least she could die with that memory in mind. He then caressed her face and was surprised even with all the cuts she received during the battle had returned, since the dragon was no longer in her body the wounds returned. But her skin was still soft and he closed his eyes.

"I…love…" Ayane's hand fell to the ground and Ryu shook her body. Ayane was dead…and Ryu knew now he must avenge Ayane's death. The dragon would pay for what he did to her, and maybe she could forgive him for not realizing sooner that he too had feelings for the lavender butterfly. At least she would not live in purgatory and maybe find a resting place in Heaven. He picked her body up and it had grown light but before he carried her in his arms he closed her eyes.

He quickly made his way to find the other girls. They had been waiting for his arrival but then he realized he was still in the abyss or the vast area that the dragon had created. He quickly teleported himself out of the location and back to earth with Ayane in his arms. There he spotted Kasumi, Alma, and Rachel. Kasumi was in shock at the wounds on Ayane's body and Alma and Rachel were in deep sadness. She had really given up her life…such a sacrifice would not go unremembered. But as soon as Ryu took a step closer to the girl's the dragon picked up the body.

"Now that she is dead, her body can be permanently mine!" the dragon said simply and Ryu tried to go after him but his body had grown too weak from the battle.

"He is still going to use her body," Alma said in disgust. "At least let the girl rest in peace…"

"Her soul is no longer present, he will be an easier target…Ayane's life source is no longer available to him," Ryu said simply. "Kasumi leave before it gets too dangerous. No one will hunt you as a runaway as many of the disasters will continue."

"No, I'm going with you…"

"So are we, we will help you defeat this dragon and besides you need to rest up before we can go after them." Rachel said simply, "I owe Ayane…I need to repay her for saving my life."

"I don't have time to rest," Ryu said simply as he stood up. He drank down an elixir and hoped that it was enough to sustain him. "I'm going to make sure he doesn't use Ayane's body again and anyone else for that matter."

"Then lets go," Alma said simply. The other girls nodded as they went to quickly prepare although for the most part they had brought their weapons. It was all a matter of finding the dragon but for the most part he had retreated to his cave. They quickly departed once they were supplied and ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He almost killed me," the dragon said simply as he retook Ayane's body. "Little do they know I have her life force in my dragon body which makes having her body under my command again easy. Her soul has yet to find a resting place…dumb humans…I'll kill her before their eyes…she is not dead yet or crossed over."

The dragon created a celestial cage and there was the sleeping soul of Ayane. He was already in Ayane's body and smirk. At least this way he could keep an eye on Ayane's soul…she thinks that she has already crossed over but she was still his prisoner. He created a viewing portal and noticed that Ryu was accompanied by three women. He smirked and then figured it would easier to go to them…but he then saw that they were coming to his cave.

"So be it…I'll make my last stand here, and I'll make sure that man does not live…or at least if he wants this girl to possibly see a new life," the dragon smirked. "I have to make sure her soul is protected. Though it has passed the point of her soul returning to her body, but if freed she will be allowed to cross over and I'll go with her…"

The dragon walked over to the body with a smile on his lips, "Soon Ayane…you'll live forever with me. You'll see the glory that I will create. I'll make sure that your soul lives to see that much. But you will be awake to see the death of your friends."

He then made his way over to the entrance of the cave; he would not make it easy for the group to come in. He would set up some challenges for the group, if they make it together then they could die together. He would wait at the opening of the cave…the fight of their lives would be at hand…mazes and booby traps would set for the party. He was going to have a glorious occasion for the group. This would be the end of all those who would oppose him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group finally approached the cave to see Ayane's body waiting for them; the dragon was smiling at them. However Ayane was in something like dragon armor…Ryu felt a twist in his heart but knew that Ayane was dead, she had crossed over…this was just her body being used in a twisted manner. He would not play the mind tricks that the dragon was playing with him. It seemed that the others had the same mind set.

Each of them preparing their weapons and the dragon then created a few opponents for them, "If you think this will be easy for you to enter my home, think again! The strongest will survive to see the first look of a new world."

"You sick idiot!" Alma shouted as they began their battle with the dragon creations for soldiers. They were quickly able to dispose of them and go after the dragon. But there were countless amounts of traps they had to weave their way through and there was no stopping them. The dragon was watching with glee as the group was able to get out of some of the easier traps but the more difficult awaited them. He continued to toy with the group by using his magic to create obstacles for the group. So far they were able to stick together and he was impressed but irritated at the same time.

"How many more is he going to send after us?" Rachel shouted as she cut through another dead soldier conjured up by the dragon. "It seems as if we will ever reach the end…"

"Just keep fighting if you want to live," Ryu shouted as he managed to cut through several more. He was also able to avoid many of the arrows being shot from the wall. "Dragon…I will get to you and avenge Ayane!"

"There has to be some end to this!" Alma shouted as she avoided another arrow and attack at her head.

"Until we reach the dragon…we cannot stop," Kasumi shouted. "Though I am a runaway and Ayane is still the leader of the Hajin Mon. She deserves to have a proper burial!" Kasumi was fighting through the hoards of soldiers of the dead that continued to come at them. "How many more is he going to conjure up?"

"Until he thinks we are going to retreat!" Alma shouted as she cut more in half. "I am not going to let this sick twisted evil source take over our world!"

"You think I want him too," Rachel asked as she used her War Hammer to cut through several more. "It's bad enough he has taken Ayane's body."

"Enough talking more fight!" Ryu shouted as he led the group forward. It seemed no amount of skills could prepare you for what was to come. "I will not rest till this is settled!"

"Pitiful fools!" The dragon's voice echoed in the cave. "You really plan on fighting all of them till you reach here? By that time you will have no energy to fight me, making you easy targets for me…"

"You wish!" The women shouted as they quickly began just avoiding the soldiers and heading towards the back of the cave. They were able for the most part avoid any serious injury to their bodies. Only a few minor cuts and scratches but it would not be the end of their journey. Their last and major opponent would be the dragon and all of his glory. He would be the one to fall today and no mercy will be shown.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well here is chapter three…hope you liked it. I'll post chapter four up next, this short story is almost done…I hope you like it thus far.


	4. Chapter Four

**Sacrifices…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters from Ninja Gaiden nor from Dead or Alive. This is a story meant for only a story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Four**

"So they are closer are they," The dragon the looked over to the cage and made it to not be seen by the others. At least from on angle if they were able to get close enough they would see Ayane's soul was in a dormant state. There is no way he was letting them see her and even if they were smart enough to let her free…it would mean he would cross over as well. His life force was forever linked to her and he was not going to fail by any means now. As long as her soul lived on in this state he would be immortal even her body would remain in this form of youth.

Then a huge explosion occurred and there was Ryu with his party. The dragon turned around and was glad that they would not see the cage. He smiled and walked down the stair case that he had placed Ayane at the top. He created a sword as the others just prepared themselves…"Ah….so you finally made it…what took you so long to join me?"

"What took us so long," Rachel said in a mocking tone. She prepared her weapon as did the others. "It ends here…"

"I agree, you'll die here today! In just the past few days you have done nothing but annoy me…" The dragon said as he approached the group.

"Give us Ayane's body…" Kasumi demanded and the dragon laughed.

"Why should I? This girl is very skilled and her memories still live on in me," The dragon said simply. "Her anger runs through my veins, her regrets, her pain, her everything! It's strange…she loved you so much Hayabusa and all you ever did was push her away. It's ironic that you'll die by her hands…"

"I won't die by her hands nor by yours," Ryu said simply as him and the others circled around him. The dragon laughed as he changed his outfit to look exactly like what Ayane wore before she was taken by the dragon and when he sucked all the energy from her body. Ryu gripped the sword tighter…he would not have any distractions. He would slay the dragon, "If you think morphing your attire to match what was once Ayane…it's not going to work."

"Oh but it is, I can sense your displeasure with the appearance I have chose to battle in," the dragon said simply as he looked over at the man. "It bothers all of you to see me in this form."

"You dishonor her," Kasumi said flatly. "She was at one time a close friend of mine and even though she and I are more or less enemies…she still deserves something better."

"You are just to blame young one, you made the girl feel as if she shunned by the whole world," the dragon laughed. "You say she deserves better than what about earlier in life?"

"If you know about Ayane's memories then wouldn't you know that I was different when we were younger," Ryu said simply and then the dragon arched an eyebrow. "You only harbor on her negative emotions…you have no idea the good memories that she might have."

The dragon laughed, "Ayane suppressed most of her happier days due to the number of horrible ones that she had…they made her stronger, want to fight more…"

Alma then took notice of something, it appeared to be human feet. Or was it? Alma tried to sneak over there but the dragon noticed and blasted Alma to the wall. "I suggest you not go any further…" Alma looked and read the expression as in anger, there was something there. She knew it…there had to be something there. Rachel then noticed Alma was possibly on to something so she went to attack but was blasted aside as well. Kasumi then began to notice the pattern…she then began attacking the dragon as Alma stood up to look and see what was at the top of the stairs.

The dragon deflected Kasumi's attack and swiftly moved to stop Alma but then Ryu blocked his path. "What are you hiding?"

"Damn you," the dragon used a whip to pull Alma back away from reaching any higher up the stair case. He would not have it, he will live through this…he will make sure the new order of dragons will become reality. However the dragon was now having to fight more than one target and while they continued to try to find his hidden prize.

"What are you hiding!" Ryu shouted as he took a strike him but it was blocked. "You have to keep your mind focused on me!"

The dragon was struggling not with the fight but with trying to keep some of the women to see his hidden secret. He was able to fend them off for the most part however little did he know all of the commotion was causing Ayane to awaken. Her soul was sensing someone was in trouble around her and she noticed that she had yet to cross over. She wondered what the problem was and heard the conversation beyond her. It seemed as if there was a curtain over her that she could not see but she heard…

"What are you hiding dragon," Ryu shouted as their swords clashed and explosions could be heard. Rocks were being flown every where but they were shattered across the area.

"Take this!" Rachel swung her War Hammer to only miss and she growled in frustration. She did not enjoy the fact that everything was no going well. "Stay still coward!"

"It is not my fault you can't keep up human," the dragon laughed as he blasted the stair case to make sure no one could reach the top. However the blast would reveal enough as they saw a glimpse of ….

"Ayane…" Kasumi said in shock as she sped her way up to the top, even with some of stairs missing she was able to move out of the way. She was able to maneuver her way from the raging boulders coming straight at her. She was not going to stop she unsheathed her sword and cut the celestial curtain to reveal Ayane. She was dressed in the lavender gown that the dragon put on her for the ceremonial purposes…but so signs of injuries that were there before.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kasumi shouted as she tried to touch the bars to be shocked and Ayane looked at the girl with anger but realized she could not do anything.

"So you found my little secret…BIG DEAL!" the dragon blasted Kasumi to the wall. She hit it hard enough to lose consciousness but she didn't. The wind was knocked out of her and she tried to stand up but to no avail. She was struggling and the dragon laughed…"Why have you awakened…"

"What am I doing here?" Ayane shouted as she tried to stand up but to no avail. The dragon was furious and Ryu turned to look to see her. She was alive or in a figure of speech she was. Ayane had not yet cross over into the next life…for that, he was furious. What was keeping her here…Ryu continued to fight with the dragon but the dragon was laughing. "Don't you understand stupid girl…you and I are one! If you cross over, it would do me no good to have your body."

_They are one? So if Ayane were to cross over he would have to go with her! _Rachel understood it finally, the reason he was eager to take her body even though they had all thought she was dead. While she was captive with Ayane he was sucking up her life force. She was tied forever to the dragon unless they could get Ayane to cross over. It was too late to rejoin her with her body at least they could be permanently rid of the dragon if they could get Ayane free from that cage.

Rachel noticed that no matter what they did, the dragon was always one step ahead of them due to his powers. He was able to tread their thoughts but if they were to keep him occupied long enough they could get to the cage. She would watch for an opportune moment and go after the cage and shatter it. She hoped that her War Hammer would be enough to break the cage but it being a celestial there was no way for knowing for sure.

Ryu and Alma began attacking more fiercely as did Rachel. She was going to make sure her plan worked even if it killed her. More hopefully she didn't have to go that far and once she saw an opportune moment she quickly ran up the stairs. She held her War Hammer above her head but the dragon of course saw it and got ready to shot a beam after her but Alma stood in the way.

"Alma," Rachel shouted in concern.

"DO IT!" Alma shouted back even though she was in pain.

"NO!" the dragon tried to attack but Ryu continued to fight with him. Rachel the struck it and only one bar shattered and her edge was steaming from the hit. She hit another one but she knew that she would no longer have a War Hammer. She continued to attack as much as possible until it was large enough for Ayane to get free.

"Rachel hurry," Ryu shouted as the dragon was trying to make movement to attack Rachel but fortunately enough Ayane was free. The dragon screamed as he felt Ayane's body melting and he had no where to go. Ayane walked out of the cage and went over to her melting body or at least what appeared to be melting. Everyone looked at the girl in shock as she walked over to her body and the dragon didn't emerge from the body but a spirit of a man.

"You had a terrible life as well…" Ayane said simply. "Come with me to the afterlife…it is time we did."

"No never!" the man shouted.

"You were also taken as host by the dragon but you were taken so completely more than I so that you too became the dragon and were able to retain his shape," Ayane said simply. "Let go…"

"How can you, you had just as hard of a life…" He shouted but in reality he was a small boy. The others looked in shock the man turned into a small boy. He was crying and Ayane took him up into his arms. "I miss my mom…"

"Lets go see her then," Ayane said simply. "You and I grew up with out people to look after us and it made us targets for the dragon. Let the others slay him as we go…"

The young boy nodded and sniffed, Ayane turned to look over at the other people. Her body was still decaying but the dragon was struggling to live. Two of his life forces that were to sustain him were leaving. She then said simply, "Let the dragon also pass over…even though he'll find his afterlife a little unpleasant…" With that Ayane and the small boy in her arms faded from the seen.

"I will not be defeat!" the dragon said simply as he tried to stand up but Ryu then held his sword ready.

"Die," Ryu said simply as he stabbed right through the chest. The dragon gasped…he could not believe he was just stabbed. His breaths were shortened and he laughed. "It's over…"

"But…you'll…never…see…her…." With that said Ryu turned away as Ayane's body faded away. Then the dragon's body appeared and just as Ayane's body it faded from the scene as well. Kasumi struggled to stand up but with the help of Rachel she stood. Alma looked up with a smile…it was a long few days but it was over. The dragon was gone but then they noticed Ryu pull out one of Ayane's possessions.

He then threw it down on the ground. The flower petals twirled from the throw and the three girls had a saddened expression on their faces. It was indeed over but was it the end, would something new come up? Did anyone have to be sacrificed again? The girls at the bottom of the stairs looked over at Ryu but his back was turned to them but then a large amount of light shown and there stood…an angel.

"Hello…" was the small greeting. Everyone looked at him in shock, they were surprised by Angel before them…she was glowing brightly before them and smiled. "I am here to thank you for finally putting the last dark dragon to rest. And to return someone to you…"

"Return?" Ryu asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Only if you wish to have her return of course," The angel said simply as they showed them an image of Ayane playing with the little boy. The boy was reunited with is family and it seemed that the boy was happy. Then Ryu's eyes softened when he saw Ayane looking pleasantly happy and he didn't know if he wanted to bring Ayane back to a world where she did not want to be apart of.

"I would like her to return but it must be her choice," Ryu said simply and the other girls saw the Angel's expression fell.

"Ryu Hayabusa, you are a complete idiot!" Ryu looked over to see one of his childhood friends. It was Kureha and she was angry with him. "You love the girl and it's about time you realized it. You've been attracted to her, you think just because all of us are gone you don't deserve a little bit of happiness?"

"Kureha?" Ryu said simply and then she looked over at Ayane.

"It is not Ayane's time to go," Kureha said…"I think it is time you took her home with you…"

Ryu didn't know what to say and the angel looked at him. "If you want her to return you must go and ask her for the decision."

Ryu nodded as the other girls all motioned for him to go. He entered the portal and was engulfed in a large amount of light. Ryu held his hand over his eyes when he realized his attire had change to something more formal and looked around. There was his clan members all of them doing well in the afterlife. He figured that he didn't have to worry about them being unhappy.

He continued to look around and then spot her and smiled. Ryu touched his face, Ayane faded from his sight, and then the angel appeared in front of him. "You're true emotions will all be seen here, there is no use in being surprised or feel strange that you are showing your true emotions."

"Where can I find Ayane," Ryu asked as the Angel smiled. "Follow your heart young Ryu, it will lead you to her." With that said the angel faded from his sight and he looked around the vast area and spotted lavender. He quickly moved around the area to follow the small trace of lavender.

He didn't know how long he was there, there was no sense of time and then he saw her…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well One more to go, so I hope you are liking what you are reading so far!


	5. Chapter Five

**Sacrifices…**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own any of the characters from Ninja Gaiden nor from Dead or Alive. This is a story meant for only a story…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter Five**

"It is not Ayane's time to go," Kureha said…"I think it is time you took her home with you…"

Ryu didn't know what to say and the angel looked at him. "If you want her to return you must go and ask her for the decision."

Ryu nodded as the other girls all motioned for him to go. He entered the portal and was engulfed in a large amount of light. Ryu held his hand over his eyes when he realized his attire had change to something more formal and looked around. There was his clan members all of them doing well in the afterlife. He figured that he didn't have to worry about them being unhappy.

He continued to look around and then spot her and smiled. Ryu touched his face, Ayane faded from his sight, and then the angel appeared in front of him. "You're true emotions will all be seen here, there is no use in being surprised or feel strange that you are showing your true emotions."

"Where can I find Ayane," Ryu asked as the Angel smiled. "Follow your heart young Ryu, it will lead you to her." With that said the angel faded from his sight and he looked around the vast area and spotted lavender. He quickly moved around the area to follow the small trace of lavender.

He didn't know how long he was there, there was no sense of time and then he saw her…Ayane. She looked beautiful in everyway and Ryu could not stop smiling and then remembered… his true feelings would show on the surface. He walked over to her and Ayane looked quite surprised to see him and walked over to meet him.

"Master Ryu," Ayane said in her surprised tone. "What are you doing here; it is not your time yet."

"It's not yours either Ayane," Ryu said simply.

"I've passed on Master Ryu, my body is gone and my soul is here." Ayane said simply, "There is nothing for me to return to..."

"Not even me," Ryu said simply as he took Ayane's hand into his own.

"Master…"

"Ayane…don't you think that you and I are on closer terms," Ryu said simply as he caressed her face with his other hand. "Ayane return with me…"

"But…there is nothing left there for me," Ayane said simply as she looked at Ryu with sadden eyes. "What would we do?"

"Just live," Ryu said simply as he brought both of their now joined hands in center of them. He held them high enough to let her see them and so he could. Ayane was much smaller frame but she was beautiful in every way. "We can live together as our own clan."

"I…I…."

"Marry me Ayane, right here and now in the heavens and in front of your father and my clan," Ryu said simply as they all gathered around the couple. "No regrets Ayane…the only one I have is losing you when I should have told you earlier."

"I…" Ayane could not finish her phrase as her foster Father pushed her into Ryu's arm. Ayane looked at him in surprise. He just nodded and looked over at Ryu.

"I think it is time Ayane, you let yourself love and be loved, and you haven't for such a long time…" Genra said simply with a smile on his lips. "I died an old man and hoping that someone would take care of you. I didn't imagine it would be Ryu but I think it is a good match."

"YEAH!" The clan shouted in agreement as both Ayane and Ryu smiled. And then Ayane glowed as her dress was glowing white and Ryu was wearing something more fit for a groom. Everyone shouted in glee as flower petals were falling over them. Ryu then kissed Ayane fully on the lips and the others were happy as the couple were now teleported else where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls were teleported to a place away from the cave. The twins were in their home and Kasumi was in the woods that she usually survived in. While they did not know what had happened between Ayane and Ryu they hoped it was for the best. They went about their lives and else where in a church…

Ayane and Ryu parted and noticed their surroundings. Ryu smiled genuinely they were married, or at least they hoped they were. If not they were in their hearts, Ayane was still wearing the dress and Ryu wearing his new attire that he was wearing at their "ceremony". However his sword was on his back like the way he had before. They couple laughed at their predicament and Ryu motioned for Ayane to go with him.

They ran through the city they were in but their goal was to the Hayabusa village. They were going to rebuild it and make their own clan again. Ayane would have the Hajin Mon move there and they could start anew. The two would happy and they let it show only to each other to the rest of the world around them they were Ninjas.

Ryu then grabbed Ayane and carried her bridal style, before they made plans they did need to take a honeymoon. To share their new union between them and Ayane smiled for the first time in years a sincere smile from her heart. Ryu let his expression only be seen to his wife as he ran through the woods as if it were nothing. However Kasumi would see the two and looked utterly confused. She could not understand what happened but she knew that Ayane would now live the life she was meant to….and it would be with Ryu Hayabusa.

The couple would also run past Rachel and Alma, they looked confusingly at the what just went past them. It was a blur but it could still be made out as Ayane and Ryu. The two looked as if they were content…correction blissfully happy. It seemed that sometimes sacrifices are worth the risk. It usually bring those that are meant to be together to mend broken hearts, rebuild futures from a torn past. Sometimes all we need is love for another human being no matter the type of the love.

In the end they knew nothing of what was to come, if there were more adventures to come or if this was the end for them to live a normal life. Then again for anyone what is the meaning of normal? Sacrifices…chose wisely for you usually wish for the ones with happy endings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A short last chapter but not much is needed to be written for a happy ending. So I hope you enjoyed it, I know the co-writer of this story is please on how it turned out. Glad for those that will continue to enjoy it and later review it!


End file.
